big brother where do babies come from?
by kaida-luvs-gaara
Summary: 7 year old sasuke wants a new scary story for halloween,and naruto promises he'll get one if he asks itachi where babies come from,but what will it lead to!r&r ppl!1 shot,unless i get enuf reviews asking for more,lol XD


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the characters '(

Its kinda random,n I may not hav the big bro/lil bro thing right,cuz I got no siblings,but I tried, so……

Big brother…..

Sasuke pov

Every year at Halloween time, there's always the same old scary stories. They really even aren't that scary, so you can imagine I'd like some new material. Today during lunchtime, my best buddy Naruto, who is 7, a year older than me, told me he had a really scary story. He had just started to tell it when the bell rang.

"Well,go ask your brother today where babies come from ok?he'll tell you the story"

I sighed. "Naruto, you dummy. Everyone knows babies come from the stork"

He laughed. He told me to ask Itachi anyways,so when I got home,I did.

Itachi pov

I was reading my favorite book, Twilight, when my little brother, aka little dork, came home. He slammed the door and stomped down the hall to my room.

"What do you want Little Dork?"I asked annoyed.

His answer was clearly unexpected.

"Itachi-san, where do babies come from?"

I couldn't help the hysterical fits of laughter that emerged from his question. I knew Little Dork was stupid, but shouldn't he know this?

"Little Dork, do you really wanna know?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Yea, Naruto said it would be a scary story!"

I smiled. out of all LD's friends, naruto was my favorite. he had real character.

So, I did what I should, and sat him on my lap.Shocked by my unusual reaction ,he looked up.

"Your gonna need the comfort" I explained.

He clapped his hands in anticipation. "I love scary stories! they're so-"

"Shut up and listen" he slapped a hand over his mouth n nodded.

I began "So dork, have you ever heard of the birds and the bees?"

"Well of course! everyone has heard of birds and bees, duh!"

I laughed. LD was SOO stupid.

"Not quit. Well anyways",I told the tale with long gruesome details, and added such graphic, I thought LD might puke.

"When I finished, LD looked like he would cry. "You mean mommy and daddy did THAT?!"

I nodded solemnly. "yup, that's how we got here. of course, I was on purpose. You were the result of a late adult party with alcohol."

LD ran off and, of course, told mom the story I told him. She came in my room fuming and told me I was grounded for FOUR months and stalked off. LD got me in trouble again! Although oddly, I felt bad for him. He was probably traumatized. I probably shouldn't have added the details. Then I got it, it was all MOM'S fault! She grounded me! So I devised a plan. I was tired of being grounded!

Sasuke pov

OMG!!!i always thought I came from the stork! I always thought I was the better child!!! I thought mommy hated alcohol!!!! I was sooo mad at big brother, but then I got it. IT WAS ALL NARUTO'S FAULT!!! I would find him at school on Monday, and give him the horrible story I had been told!! Or maybe I'd go t.p. his house….Yea, I'd t.p. it.

When I got to school on Monday, Naruto asked if I'd heard the story. I shuddered and nodded. Naruto laughed. I would show no mercy on his house. To make matters worse, our teacher made us tell scary stories in class today, and when I told the class what Itachi told me, I got sent to the principles office!! God damn naruto! Finally school was over, so I ran home and grabbed the toilet paper. Itachi wouldn't let me in the living room for some reason….and he thinks I'm weird, yea, right. So then I went to Naruto's house thankfully, I knew Naruto was at the ramen shop stuffing his face, so I could have at least 2 hours on this. When I was finished, his house was a shrine to toilet paper and all its glory. Then I walked home. I was kinda hungry so I went in the kitchen. No momma. I guessed she'd brought home food, so I went into the dining room, and OH MY GOD MY PARENTS WERE DEAD! I was so scared, I checked for a pulse (I might have been little, but not stupid) but found none. Oh no! Itachi-san!!I ran to his room to find him reading his new vampire book again.

"ITACHI-SAN!"I yelled. "MOMMY AND DADDY! THEY'RE DEAD!!" and then I felt something warm trickle down my leg….time to change undies.

He calmly put his book down. "I know Little Dork. Who do you think did it? Santa?"

I stared in astonishment. no, not my Itachi-san! Not my big brother! Sure he was mean sometimes, but he was not a murderer! Well, unless you count that time at the zoo….but killing monkeys doesn't count cuz they're creepy!

Itachi pov

I almost felt bad for LD. he really didn't think I did it, but I couldn't prove it to him. I might be mean, but I gave the little guy a break…sorta.i knocked him out and ran away. I couldn't kill him but I sure as hell couldn't stay. He'd just have to like without me and fend for himself. Well, not completely. Maybe I'll stop in a few times to buy him ramen or tacos. I'M GONNA MISS MY DORK!!!(No…I'msnifflenot crying…I, got something in my contacts…)

Soooo? Review 4 me ok?


End file.
